


Promenade Your Partner

by Almiaranger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, first eight people in the tags are all in the same gym class, kageyama is unaware that he's in deep, the square dancing in gym class AU nobody asked for, they must survive square dancing hell together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almiaranger/pseuds/Almiaranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The state has recently mandated that the physical education curriculum must now include a type of social dance. So, our school took it upon itself to choose the simplest social dance of them all. The dance we’ll be learning for the next ten gym classes-“</p><p>Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, praying to the god of volleyball that they would be doing a simple dance. Not only did he detest all forms of dance, but man did he suck at them all too. Good lord, this was going to be almost as bad as losing to Aoba Johsai.</p><p>“-is square dancing.”</p><p>Correction- this was going to be worse than losing to Aoba Johsai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promenade Your Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I really just intended for this to be a oneshot, but now it's so long and it's gonna get even longer so I decided to just split it up now. I expect this to be another chapter or two maybe? Idk I love volleyball gays so this could honestly go on for a while *shrugs*
> 
> I hope you enjoy this weirdass square dancing AU thing~

When Kageyama slammed the locker room door behind him, two things were immediately brought to his attention. One was a rather excited, half-naked Tanaka hop-skipping all over the locker room as he wildly waved a white t-shirt above his head. Chikara grumbled off to the side that he should really put it back on for class. The other thing that he took notice of-

“Wooooo! WOOOOO!” Hinata screamed as he rushed forward, grabbed Kageyama by the arm, and dragged him deeper into the room.

“What in- what the hell are you doing?!” Kageyama yelped in response, not-so-lightly shoving Hinata away. Hinata’s touch sent little shockwaves running down his arms. The feeling wasn’t entirely unpleasant, which surprised Kageyama a bit.

“I’m celebrating!” Hinata replied, drawing Kageyama away from his thoughts.

Leave it to Hinata to answer with as little detail as possible, Kageyama noted as he pinched his own nose. What the hell was Hinata celebrating this time? It was as if he always threw the biggest fusses over the simplest of things. Oh, that boy- just yesterday he wanted to throw a party because Yamaguchi hit his pinch serve just right (it had been the fifth time that week, so it wasn’t exactly an accomplishment).

Speaking of the brunet, Yamaguchi was sitting on a wooden bench in the corner of the locker room, excitedly whispering something to a mildly enthused Tsukishima. Judging by both their expression, maybe there was something to celebrate after all.

The slight possibility didn’t however prevent any irritation from seeping into Kageyama’s tone when he responded to Hinata. “And what the hell are you celebrating this time?”

When Kageyama finished his question, Nishinoya took the pause in conversation as his opportunity to scream, “ROLLING THUNDER!!” as he skidded out from behind a bank of locker, saved an imaginary volley ball with his left arm, and of course stuck the landing.

After brushing nonexistent dust off himself, Nishinoya continued at a less obnoxious volume, “Don’t you remember? We start the volleyball unit in gym class today!”

“Oh, that’s good.” Kageyama didn’t bother mentioning that he was out sick last gym class so there was no way he would’ve known- there was no point in arguing with these excited idiots. He was indeed happy about this development, though. So happy that he almost smiled, until he remembered how much he scared everyone around him the last time he did that.

It was nothing short of a miracle that eight members of the Karasuno Volleyball Club had somehow ended up in the same gym class. Due to their natural athleticism, they were truly a menace in all things sports. As Kageyama glanced around the locker room though, he only counted seven of the eight usual members.

“Nishinoya, where’s Asahi?” He didn’t appear to be present, at least as far Kageyama could tell.

“You know how Asahi is.” Nishinoya answered, dismissively waving his hand, “He’s changing in a bathroom stall again. I guess the big guy’s just not used to stripping in front of anyone aside from his teammates.”

At the moment Nishinoya referenced the other students in their gym class, Kageyama realized that they were all glaring at the Volleyball Club members, most likely a result of all the racket Hinata and Nishinoya made a few moments prior. Though Kageyama was typically unamused by their antics, he let it slide just this once. Soon their team of eight would be crushing the others on the volleyball court, and that was all that mattered.

When Asahi finally emerged from his stall clad in his usual gym uniform, the rest of the team was still in the locker room fully dressed and waiting for him.

“Um, sorry, guys!” He muttered sheepishly, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck.

“Not a problem, Asahi.” Nishinoya responded cheerfully, “Now let’s go beat some unskilled student ass!”

With that, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata rushed out of room’s exit, hooting and hollering all the way.

“They’re so irritating,” muttered Tsukishima, the first to follow after them. Yamaguchi scrambled to keep up with him.

Kageyama rolled his eyes at Tsukishima’s comment. Yes, they were irritating at times, but he should just be grateful that he had acquaintances in his gym class. Tsukishima was never grateful for anything- not that that was anything new.

The door was about to slam shut behind Tsukishima and Yamaguchi but Kageyama thrust it open again, allowing Chikara, Asahi, and Kageyama to walk through.

As they walked, Chikara said, “I don’t mean to burst anyone’s bubble,” he paused, a grimace overtaking his features, “but I heard that the volleyball unit has been replaced with something else.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Kageyama replied, the slight smile he had worked up slipping from his face. He wasn’t all too disgruntled, however- perhaps they would come back to the volleyball unit later in the year.

Asahi looked more nervous than usual at this news and attempted to cheer himself up vocally. “Even if that’s true, it’s not too big of a deal, is it? None of us are particularly bad at any sport, right? We’ll be just fine…”

Chikara nodded along and lightly patted Asahi on the back; Kageyama hummed approvingly. Despite the reassurance though, Asahi still looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown as the three boys entered the gym.

Everyone else had already arrived, so upon their appearance the gym teacher, Sato-sensei, clapped his hands and directed, “Come on and line up, everyone! I have a class to run!”

With a few mild complaints and eye-rolls, the students began to assemble in a horizontal, alphabetical line. As Kageyama took his spot next to Hinata, he whispered to him, “Chikara told me we might not be doing volleyball.”

Hinata’s eyes grew wide as he tried and failed to respond quietly, “No way! Then what are we doing?!”

“Could you two stop talking? I’m trying to take attendance,” their dictator of a gym teacher barked. Hinata jumped and gave a curt nod; Kageyama released a disappointed sigh. Hinata couldn’t be quiet even if his life depended on it.

When their teacher finished checking off the present students, he reattached his pen to his clipboard, then ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair with a disgruntled sigh.

“All right, kids,” the teacher began in an irritated tone. Kageyama was already annoyed with him today- he hated being called a kid. “There seems to have been a change in the curriculum.” A mix of gasps and groans were emitted by the eight volleyball players. The rest of the students didn’t seem to care, however.

“If not volleyball, what are we doing then?” Hinata cried, doing an exasperated little dance.

Tanaka was wearing the most intimidating expression he could muster, as he growled, “Yeah teach, what the hell?”

The teacher snapped back at both of them, “I could tell you all if you would stop interrupting.”

Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. Their teacher had been a snarky asshole from day one. All he ever did was try and make gym class as torturous as possible for the lot. Now if this was some stupid class like English, Kageyama wouldn’t have cared anyway, but he was actually good at most things sporty. So in this instance, he did care- as did the other VBC members, apparently.

Sato-sensei finally continued after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, “The state has recently mandated that the physical education curriculum must now include a type of social dance.”

Oh no. Oh God no. If there was a single physical activity Kageyama sucked at, it was dancing.

The gym teacher droned on, “So, our school took it upon itself to choose the simplest social dance of them all. And every gym class in the school is currently doing the dance unit now to get it over with, in case you thought you were in this alone. The dance we’ll be learning for the next ten gym classes-“

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, praying to the god of volleyball that they would be doing a simple dance. Good lord, this was going to be almost as bad as losing to Aoba Johsai.

“-is square dancing.”

Correction- this was worse than losing to Aoba Johsai.

This time, it wasn’t just the volley ball players complaining. It was everyone, from the nerdy non-athletes, to the VBC crew, to the football jocks. Not even the dance team members in their class were excited.

Glancing down at the end of the line, Kageyama saw Asahi who seemed to be on the verge of tears. Chikara was also in a state of distress, albeit a much milder one (though it was hard to tell with how that sleepy expression of his rarely changed). Next to Kageyama, Hinata was quite literally shaking in terror. Fantastic.

“Now then!” Sato-sensei clapped his hands together again, “I’m just as thrilled to be doing this as you all are, honestly. We won’t do much today aside from learning the absolute basics since it’s the first class, but go ahead and start by assembling yourselves in squares of eight people. Oh, and everyone needs a partner.”

The line broke off into several groups of students. The gym grew loud with shouting as teenagers argued over who would be in which group, whom would partnered with whom, and of course general yells of distress concerning how much square dancing sucked. Kageyama was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the noise when he was dragged by Hinata over to the group of volleyball players.

“Well, at least we’re lucky enough to already have a group of eight,” Tanaka commented, visibly deflated by the change in activity. “Let’s all partner up, I guess.”

Before Tanaka even finished his sentence, half of his team mates had already glued themselves to another person- presumably, their partner.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been standing near each other from the start of class (and arguably since the beginning of time), and it was probably best that the blond not be partnered with anyone else with that sour attitude of his. Asahi immediately gravitated towards Nishinoya, the only person that was able to put him at ease when he was on the edge of a mental breakdown. Chikara hesitantly approached Tanaka, who cheered and wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders, drawing a regretful groan out of Chikara.

That was when Kageyama realized Hinata and him were the only members without a partner.

Hinata beamed, his lips parting to speak, but Kageyama cut him off before he could even start, “Don’t even think about it, dumbass.”

The red-head’s expression twisted into a frown as he pouted, “Then what do you want me to do? It’s not as if we have any other options, Bakageyama.”

For once, Hinata was right. Not only had their own square settled on partners, but it seemed as if everyone else in the gym had their squares sorted out for the most part as well.

“But doesn’t that mean we have to like, hold hands and stuff?” Kageyama sputtered, bright red blossoming on his cheeks.

Hinata averted eye contact with him for some reason, wringing his hands nervously. “Oh, I guess so. That doesn’t matter though, does it?”

“Of course it matters!” Kageyama exclaimed, nearly throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Wait, why did it matter to him? Volleyball required the two of them to be close, though usually not touching. Kageyama had even seen him half-naked changing hundreds of times in the locker room before and after practice (by accident, of course- no, he didn’t watch him or anything). That was much more intimate than holding hands for some silly dance, right? But somehow, holding hands with Hinata now seemed much more significant than that. Ugh, this was giving him a headache.

“Fine, I’ll be your partner,” Kageyama conceded, “but I’m still not touching you.”

“And how’s that gonna work out, huh?” Hinata scrunched up his little nose in a way that most definitely did not look adorable. Wait, what?

“I don’t know, and I don’t really care either. We’ll figure something out, all right?” Kageyama snapped. His mind was reeling, and when exactly did his shoulders get so tense?

Sato-sensei, seeing that everyone had a partner, shouted, “Okay, now that you’re in your squares, make sure that the boys are standing on the left and the girls on the right.”

The teacher drifted around the gym to make sure every square was in proper form when he arrived at the “square” comprised of all male VBC members.

“What is this?” He asked with a grimace, motioning to formless blob of men in front of him. Seven of the eight teenagers sheepishly looked away from their teacher.

Nishinoya, the only one willing to answer, cried in exasperation, “We don’t what to do- we’re all guys!”

“You know, by high school girls and boy usually don’t mind partnering with each other. But if you insist all being in the same group…” The gym teacher trailed off, still clearly vexed, “The shorter partner should play the female role. One move we’ll be learning today requires the boy to twirl the girl, so if the girl is taller, you’ll have a bit of trouble.”

With those instructions in mind, the boys sorted themselves into a loose shape that almost resembled a square. Kageyama ended up with Nishinoya as his left corner, Yamaguchi across from him, and of course Hinata to the right of him.

“That’s… somewhat better, at least,” Sato-sensei commented, “You all need to get closer, though. Otherwise, you’ll never be able to keep up with the pace of the music.”

And so they all pulled in tighter, to Kageyama’s chagrin. Now Hinata’s bare arm was pressed flush up against his. Once again, he could feel pink seeping into his cheeks. As the brunet glanced around to the other members of their square, however, no one else seemed to mind being so close, though Hinata’s cheeks were a little pink as well. But that was hardly out of the ordinary; he was used to seeing the ginger bright red and out of breath. Wait, were Nishinoya and Asahi holding hands?

Kageyama determined Nishinoya was probably doing it to help settle down Asahi- he didn’t want to consider any other alternative, to be honest. With a hum of approval, the gym teacher left their group to go check on other squares.

“Okay, it looks like we still have some time left before class ends, so I’ll explain a bit of square dancing terminology, and maybe we can squeeze in a few basic moves. Dancing to an actual song can wait until next week,” Sato-sensei announced as he walked about the gym, eye-balling each square with an air of disdain.

The teacher began by assigning the roles of head couple to the pairs that had their back to the gym teacher and the couple facing them. Kageyama and Hinata, who were on the side of the square, were labeled one of two side couples, with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima being the other side couple across from them.

After assigning these roles, the gym teacher explained, “During songs, sometimes the caller, or the one giving you commands in the song, will ask the head couples to perform certain dance moves with the head couple across from them. The same goes for the side couples. So try and remember if you’re a head or side couple for next class.”

Sato-sensei went on to discuss three basic dance moves common to just about every square dancing song. The first direction given at the beginning of every song was for the male partner to bow to his partner while the female curtsies to him.

“Go ahead and practice that, all of you- it should be so easy that none of you screw it up,” Sato-sensei directed, leaving his spot at the front of the gym to once again observe each square.

A cheshire grin overtook Kageyama’s expression when he came to an amusing realization. “Go on, dumbass Hinata. You heard Sato-sensei- you’ve gotta curtsy for me.”

Any blush that was on Kageyama’s face earlier during class was trumped by the bright shade of red emanating from Hinata’s. “Hey, no fair! I don’t even know how to curtsy- curtsying is for girls!”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t picked me as your partner, you wouldn’t have to be the girl! Then again, even a lot of the girls are taller than you…”

Hinata ground his teeth in frustration. “Oh, shut up!” In his state of embarrassment, he could think of no better response. His current concern was that he really didn’t know how to do a curtsy.

Across the square from him, Hinata watched as Tsukishima bowed to Yamaguchi and how he returned the gesture with a curtsy of his own. They did it again when Sato-sensei and Tsukishima locked eyes. After seeing them do it a second time, Hinata thought that maybe he could try it.

“Is this right, Kageyama?” asked Hinata, his legs wobbly but admittedly crossed over each other in the correct position His arms, though… they weren’t quite right.

“No, not like that! You look like a crow about to take flight!” Kageyama was right- Hinata’s arms were indeed perpendicular to the floor as if he were a human airplane. “You’ve gotta bend your arms and fix your hands so it looks like you’re lifting your imaginary skirt a little…” The setter reached out to correct Hinata’s arms in a single jerky motion, then jumped back as if he’d just burnt himself on an open flame, his face contorted in an expression that Hinata couldn’t quite decipher.

Hinata’s brown eyes held an inquisitive expression as he glanced up at Kageyama’s dark blue ones. When the two broke eye contact, he directed his gaze at his arm. An unusual amount of warmth radiated where Kageyama’s fingers grazed his skin. Licking his lips that were suddenly much drier than a moment previous, Hinata tried redirect his focus from Kageyama’s callous fingers to square dancing. “Let's, um. Let’s practice it again, Kageyama. We’ve gotta get it right and all, ya know?”

And so Kageyama gracelessly bowed at the waist while Hinata did a pathetic curtsy, his arms and legs shaking from the unfamiliar motion. This was so unlike the practiced, precise collaboration between the two during volleyball games. And Kageyama hated ever second of it.

After a few more failed attempts, the gym teacher returned to the front of the gym and shushed his class. As he rambled on about the next move they would learn, Kageyama pondered his current situation. It seemed as if only him and Hinata still hadn’t gotten the bow and curtsy quite right. How was it that they could produce an impressive quick that broke past almost any defense on the volleyball court, but the two couldn’t perform the simplest of dance moves with thorough instructions? This was sure to be a hell ride of a gym unit.

The next two moves the pair learned were easy and required absolutely no physical contact between them once again, to Kageyama’s relief. The do-sa-do was simple- all they had to do was face each other, walk forward and pass each other’s right shoulder, then walk backwards around each other to their original spots as they passed each other’s left shoulders. Occasionally their shoulder’s brushed as they practiced, and once they smacked into each other and fell to the amusement of the rest of their square (even Tsukishima chuckled a bit) but overall the move was easy enough.

Sato-sensei explained how to allemande left your corner after that. This move didn’t even involve one’s partner. Instead, you faced your corner- in Kageyama’s case, Nishinoya- and grabbed their left forearm with yours. Then you revolved in a circle to the left so you ended up facing your original partner.

This should have gone smoothly after such a clear explanation, but of course when you throw over-excited volleyball players into square dancing things don’t always go as planned. The first time Kageyama executed the move with his corner, Nishinoya, it ended up being a disaster. Kageyama simply reached forward to hold Nishinoya’s arm as Sato-sensei directed. However, Nishinoya either didn’t remembering quite how the move went or just didn’t care. Instead of listening to the gym teacher’s instructions, he dashed forward, clamped down on Kageyama’s arm with unexpected strength, swung him violently in a circle, and sent him crashing into his Hinata.

“W-waaaah!” Hinata shrieked as he stumbled back in a clumsy attempt to avoid the falling Kageyama. However, the brunet’s fast momentum ended up knocking to the pair to the ground yet again, this time with Kageyama laying on top of Hinata.

“You’re heavy, bastard!” The smaller player cried as he shoved his partner off of him. Kageyama rolled onto the ground beside Hinata with a pained moan.

The other six members of the circle gathered around the two, all suppressing giggles as the duo on the floor groaned in discomfort. Only Nishinoya had the guts to speak up, a bit ashamed of what his dumb mistake caused, “Uh, are you two all right?”

Kageyama stumbled once he was back on his feet and glared at the libero. “Yeah, no thanks to you.”

“Haha, sorry about that,” Nishinoya apologized, slapping Kageyama on the back too hard with an abashed grin. Kageyama only grumbled in response as Tanaka dragged a rather disheveled-looking Hinata off the ground.

Of course it was then that the gym teacher chose to approach their square, which at the moment didn’t resemble a square at all. He stood there as Hinata was helped off of the floor, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. “And why exactly did Kageyama and Hinata end up on the floor just a moment ago? Hmm?”

Kageyama and Hinata themselves looked unfazed, but Asahi felt hot sweat dripping down his back, feeling compelled to answer before Nishinoya made a dumb remark that got them all in trouble. “U-um, my partner Nishinoya just got a little overexcited when he did the left allemande with Kageyama. It’s nothing to worry about, really…”

The gym teacher eyed the Hinata and his partner curiously, and with a click of his tongue replied, “How considerate that you would try and cover up your uncooperative classmates’ behaviors. However, these two have disrupted my class and they will be punished accordingly if they do so again. If there is another incident between Hinata and Kageyama before class ends, they will both receive zero participation points for the day.” With that, he spun on his heel and walked away, not willing to tolerate any further excuses.

Asahi looked like he was about to burst out in tears after the teacher’s harsh treatment towards his teammate, and Hinata’s mouth practically hit the ground in bewildered shock. On the outside Kageyama seemed indifferent, but in his mind he was plotting the death of the wicked Sato-sensei.

As the gym teacher in question approached the front of the gym once again, he called out the final direction for class that day. “The final move we’ll learn in class today is the promenade. The most basic form is just holding hands with your partner and walking a full revolution to the left around the circle, but since you’re all in high school, I’ll teach you a slightly more complex version.”

Was this guy serious? Was it really, absolutely necessary to teach them a more difficult version of a dance move? That seriously got on Kageyama’s nerves- he could barely do the bow they started with correctly! And it sounded as if he would at least have to hold Hinata’s hand for this dance move, which he refused to do- there was no way he was budging on that. It just made him feel so out of touch when their skin brushed; there was no way to control the electric sensation he felt. Kageyama hated not being able to control his surroundings.

Sato-sensei continued, “For this promenade, the man will first twirl the woman, and then you will join both of your hands- the ladies will face their palms down while the men face their palms up. Then you will complete a full revolution around the square to the left until you reach home, or your original spots.”

Well, that sounded needlessly complicated. Like hell Kageyama was going to twirl Hinata; it was ridiculous and unnecessary. As stated previously he refused to even hold his damn hand. Why, you ask? Because square dancing sucks, that’s why. There was definitely no other underlying reason. Nope.

“I hope you know I’m not spinning you. Or holding your hand,” Kageyama said, turning so he didn’t have to look at his partner.

Hinata gazed at him curiously, still not quite understanding why Kageyama wouldn’t touch him. “Then how are we going to do this? It’s literally impossible to do this without touching each other, you know. And it might make Sato-sensei mad.” Hinata crossed his arms and pouted.

“We’ll just walk around the circle and back to our spots when everyone else does. No hand holding or twirling necessary.” This time Kageyama was glaring a hole into the floor. He couldn’t stand seeing the disappointed scowl on his partner’s face. Then again, why would Hinata be disappointed in the first place? It was just square dancing, after all.

“Fine,” Hinata ground out in a slightly upset tone, “but I still don’t see why you won’t touch me.”

Kageyama didn’t grace his statement with a reply, instead waiting for the gym teacher to prompt the class. “All right everyone, I hope you’ve perfected your spins, because you’re going to promenade as a square starting… now!”

Hinata reached to grab Kageyama’s hands despite their agreement earlier, only for Kageyama to slap them away. “Don’t be an idiot,” he hissed at Hinata. As said couple bickered about their little touching issue, the other male partners in the square all spun their partners with little to no difficulty. After Asahi spun Nishinoya, Nishinoya him around the circle until the pair bumped into Kageyama and Hinata.

“You two need to promenade so we can get back to our original spots. Come on guys!” Nishinoya whisper-yelled, clearly not wanting to fail gym that day.  
Kageyama and Hinata, however, were too deep in their argument to notice the outside world at that point.

“Will you not hold my hand because you hate me? Huh? Is that it?” Hinata yelled at Kageyama, mere inches from his face, bright red because- well, he didn't know why at this point. It didn't matter.

“That's- no, that's not it. I swear!” Kageyama was practically pulling out his hair in frustration. The entirety of their square was now backed up behind the couple, all of them holding hands and wishing they could just get all of this over with and move on with their lives.

As their pointless screaming match carried on, they gained the interest of the rest of the class, including the gym teacher. Instead of casually strolling over this time though, the teacher dashed over to the volleyball square and dragged apart the quarreling couple.

“You heard me last time!” Sato-sensei yelled, taking the time to glare at both boys, “Zeroes for both of you! How could you not make it the last five minutes of class without causing another scene? First you end up in a pile on the floor, now this?!”

Both boys looked away in shame, only just realizing the racket they must have been causing. The gym teacher shook his head in disapproval. “All of you go and get changed, class is about to end,” Sato-sensei glanced back at the two delinquents, “And you two better work out whatever issues you have if you intend on passing this class. Got it?”

The pair nodded vaguely, not quite listening or caring, more wondering what exactly had happened between them in the last half hour. Sato-sensei walked back to his office following his speech to prepare for the next class while the students rushed back to their locker rooms to change back into their school uniforms.

Only Kageyama and Hinata remained, both of them gazing at the floor, lost in thought. Kageyama was the first to break the silence. “Hinata, umm, I don’t entirely regret what I did, but-“

Before the brunet could finish his statement and possibly even apologize, Hinata cut him off. “Well, I don’t know what came over you either. What I do know, though, is you’re apparently too disgusted by me to even hold my hand for some stupid dance and," The boy’s voice caught in his throat as he choked back a sob, rubbing furiously at his eyes. Forget it. Never mind. I- yeah, I’ll see you around, I guess.”

Hinata sprinted to the door leading out of the gym, shoved it open, and took off running down the hallway. Wherever he was headed, it wasn’t the locker room- he took off running in the opposite direction. Kageyama felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as if he had screwed up something important, though he wasn’t quite sure what. He rubbed at his temples and sighed, wondering why he couldn’t stand the feeling of Hinata’s skin touching his own. With a defeated sigh, he dragged his feet over to the locker room where the rest of team probably was waiting to give him a heated lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama's so mean, waaaah!
> 
> In case square dancing confuses you, check out this link and maybe read some of it: http://acme-corp.com/teamGuest/R/2_426/sd101/Square%20Dancing%20101.htm
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Till next time!~


End file.
